Charity Carwash
by BonesHouseluv
Summary: The jeffersonian decided to have a charity car wash. Can Angela stir up some BB romance? BB all the way! And sorry, i suck at summaries, please read and review!


A/N This is just some mindless fluff that popped into my head and I had to write it down. Now I have 2 reports and two tests to study for tomorrow, and I should really get to work. Reviews make my world go round!

A/N 2 I ddin't have this BETAed so please excuse any typos.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, just the Season 1 (and hopefully if I can crack my mom with the sick kid sympathy thing considering I have been sick for a week) Season 2 DVDs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I don't know Ange." Brennan kept trying to walk away from her friend but for a women in 4 inch stiletto boots, she was pretty fast.

Come on sweety! It will be fun! Besides… it's for a good cause."

"I know, but I think I would rather just donate money."

"Come one Bren think about it. Hot summer day. What could be a better way to cool off then a charity office car wash? Besides, I have a vibe that Booth might come." Angela raised an eyebrow

Brennen faltered for just a long enough for Angela to notice before, "Angela, how many times do I have to tell you. We are just-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are 'just partners'"

Brennan could have sworn she heard Angela mutter something with the phrases "sexual energy", "Midwestern town" and "office betting pool".

"What's with the air quotes?" Brennen asked offended. When she realized Angela replied she gave a sheepish grin and elaborated. "Booth taught me."

Angela just smirked.

"OK fine Ange, I will sign up to do the office car wash with you."

"Oh YAY!. You know what this means honey, we have to go bathing suit shopping1"

"What, what's wrong with the one I have? Besides, I have to identify remains in limbo, and Booth might come by with a case."

"Oh You can seduce your FBEye Candy later. Come one, the mall closes in 3 hours! Bren, there is no way you can do a car wash in a black one piece. My GRANDMOTHER wears more revealing things and she Does NOT have you body. Come on!"

"But-"

"No! Besides, I heard that cam has already signed up for it. She had a pretty cute suit on at the office pool party last year.."

"Let's go!"

"Yes"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be the best dream he had EVER had. And Booth had had some dreams along these lines.

"Hey G- man, did you know that an average human eats 8 bugs in their life time. If you leave your mouth that far open you are going to get you life quota today."

Booth jumped as Hodgins walked up beside him form behind.

"Aren't car washes the best? God Angela looks good in that new suit. That color doesn't look half bad on Dr. Brennan either."

Booth shot Hodgins a death glare.

"Hey man sorry. Oh by the way, my bet in the office pool is about to run out, so if you would just go get the inevitable over with, soon, I can win some money.

"What?"

"Never mind, it looks like our women our walking this way."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ange, I can't do this. Cam can just have him."

Sweety, look at me. You. Can. Do This. Besides there is no way I am letting cam have Booth, not after all of the effort I put in this afternoon."

"It's a good thing Hodgins' card have a limit on it."

"Sweety focus. Come one. You look better in that suit then the mannequin did. You can do this. Uh Oh."

"What?"

"Cam is headed this way, and it looks like she got a new itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, polka dot bikini?

"Her suit doesn't have any polka do-"

"It is a song sweety anyway. Let's go get him before she does."

"Oh my god Angela, I have to do this, let's go."

Angela just beamed as Brennan led the way.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey G-man, heads up, you have two super hot, wet, barely clothed women headed your way. I just hope the dynamic duo gets here first."

Booth just sent Hodgins another look, although he secretly felt the same way. He could barely keep her eyes off of her. The black was stunning against her pale skin and perfectly flattered her curves. It was Angela's voice that pulled him out of a fantasy involving Brennan and her Mac-n-Cheese.

"Hey boys. Did you guys bring some dirty cars, or are we just going to have to charge you to stare?"

Booth started stammering while Hodgins just smirked. "Relax honey, I brought the Italian car, I was just waiting for you to get free. I have had some serious fantasies involving you and that car."

"Sure Hodgy, I'll be there in a second." Anglea turned to Booth and Brennan. "I'll leave you two love birds here. Do something I would do!" And Angela danced off after Hodgins.

"Wow Bones you look… amazing in that swim suit. Is it new?"

"Yeah, Angela just made me buy it today at the mall." Brennan mentally prepared herself to put her and Angela's plan into action. She leaned into both, so theer was only a few inches between them and lowered her voice to a husky whisper. "Do you like it?"

"Yea… it's… I mean-" Booth faltered and leaned in a few more inches and grabbed Booths tie and began slowly, painfully loosening it.

"You look really good in a suit Booth, but I would Love to see what you look like out of it. Too bad you don't have your car here. I need to go wash some more. Serve more customers. Make money for charity."

At this point Booth's eyes were consumed with lust and he was just trying to visualize the cold shower he so desperately needed.

"What! No! I have the car, let me just go get it."

"Well, you certainly are eager to see me wash that car aren't you Booth?"

"Well- I mean…"

There was now only centimeters between them now and Booth could barely breathe. He could feel Brennan hot breath on his lips.

"Good thing I am eager to wash it for you." Brennan said as she licked her lips once before crashing into him.

Booth could barely believe it. It was better than any first kiss he had ever imagined. The rest of the office stared and lots of money was sent Hodgin's way.

Angela just squealed and whispered in Hodgin's ear

"You owe me for helping you win that bet. It was a lot of work trying to convince Cam that an office car wash would be a good idea."

Hodgins just laughed. "Don't worry, I'll repay you as soon as we are out of the public."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

No one else noticed that Brennan, Booth and the still very dirty SUV had disappeared, presumably down the road to Booth's apartment building. No one that is, except Cam. She just sat there fuming.

"Dr. Saroyan, I have question to ask you.

Cam let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it Zach?"

"What are 'bases'?"

Cam was about to laugh when she got an idea.

"You know what Zach, come back to my apartment and I'll show you."

"Ok"

Zach smiled. Angela had said that that question would work.

THE END

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N 3: OK, So I know it isn't perfect, but I gave it a shot. It was just some mindless drabble that fell out of my head as I wrote it.

A/N 4: I don't ever really think cam and Zach would hook up, but I like Cam, just not with Booth and feel bad for her. I also feel bad for Zach because he never gets nay, so I thought that since we are got our necessary does of BB and HA, everyone might as well be happy.


End file.
